


l and R

by AnimeWarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWarrior/pseuds/AnimeWarrior
Summary: at a university called FC Universitythere is a young beautiful talented girl called liashe is in love with another girl who has the lowest grades in the classher mother does not approve of her love based on her gradesher mother tries to make her move school but not lia or anyone will except that.





	l and R

**Author's Note:**

> There will be few chapter but many parts, the next chapter will be longer and be out in about 4-5 days.

I walk down the hall of Fc University as I near my classroom, I walk with my friend Trez by my side as we talk about the teacher from the previous lesson.

We enter the classroom as we normally do and we sit at our seats.

The lesson we have now is maths so we aren’t really paying attention, I just flip to the last page and start doodling, and I don’t really need to pay attention because well, I’m the highest in the class but mostly because I learnt most of this at home from a tutor, my mum insists that I have one because she doesn’t want people to think I’m stupid which is actually quite insulting if I do say so.

I feel a tap on my shoulder to see Rian with a pleading look in her eye, “what is the answer to question seven” she asks, I look back at my book to see what I put to then turn around back to her to answer.

“Two squared”

She mutters a thanks as she goes back to her own work trying to answer the other questions, I look at her for a second more then turn around to go right back to doodling.

-

Half an hour later everyone is exiting the classroom.

I look down the hallways and start to proceed to walk down the left hallway as I hear my friends shout my name and running towards me.

“Lia wait” Donna heaved as she arrived at my side and fell into step with my pace, seconds later Arron appeared next to her and gave his greetings.

“Hey Lia, why don’t you hang out with us before next class” Arron askes as he starts to intertwine he fingers with Donnas. They have been lovers since mid-high schoolers.

“I can’t sorry” I apologize.

I feel their pleading looks on the back of my head and turn around to look at them when they stop.

"Why?" Donna asked and the undertone of hope stains her voice for me to stay.

"My history teacher has an assignment for me and I really don't want to let him down"

Donna looks down at the ground and unshead tears sting her eyes, I feel a pang of gilt and was about to reassure her until Arron put his hands on her shoulder and Donna looks up at him.

"I'm sure its OK" he says "besides, we have lodes of times after all the lessons end. I'm sure she will be able to hand out then"

To assure Donna further I say "yeah, there are no classes then and I don't need to talk to any teachers, maybe we could all go to the mall."

At that Donna immediately brightens up and Arsons face drops "what have I gotten myself into" he moans and me and Donna just start to laugh. Arron moans again and I give my goodbye's and head to my history teachers office, my !mind wonders who I will be partnered with.

-

I knock on the door and Wait to hear a reply, and enter as soon as I hear his voice say that it is all right to come in.

When I enter I notice to the left is katlyn sitting in on one of the chair and a scawl, as normal, on her face.

 _great_... I hear myself thinking. _I get to work with the only girl in the entire school who ever tried to **throw someone Out the building for insulting her height**_. 

Katlyn is a small girl with even shorter hair, you try to cross her and you will end up in the infirmary, she is the reason we have an infirmary, she has dark red-black hair and green eyes, for someone so small and innocent looking, its a surprise she can do the things she does.

I wouldn't have a problem with her it is just that she leaves the work for everyone else to do, you even ask her to try and do it and she will punch you.

I look towards the teacher with a Questioning look and he says "she is her to try an' improve her grades. She will participate in the assignment"

I cross my arms as though I don't believe it until katlyn look at me and says "I promise I will do my very best to help" she sounds as a robot when she says it but I believe her because when she makes a promised she keeps it"

I look back at sir to see him smiling at me "she is not the only one who is going to help"

I feel confusion as I wads about to ask who else was helping until the door bursts open revealing a very enthusiastic Rian.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my major works.
> 
> Please feel free to leave your comments below and tell me what you will think happen.


End file.
